It is known to construct temporary partition walls at exhibitions from a plurality of wall elements by connecting them to create, for example, the sides of an exhibition stand. Such wall elements generally have an essentially rectangular shape and are made of extruded aluminum profiles; hence, their light weight makes it easy for them to be transported and handled.
To construct a partition from a plurality of wall elements, two wall elements must be positioned in relation to each other so that the connecting surfaces on the outside of two wall elements to be connected can contact each other. Screw elements are used to hold this connection between the two wall elements.
However, it takes a long time to construct a partition wall from such wall elements as two wall elements need to be connected with a plurality of screw connections, and this task needs to be repeatedly performed to create the desired length of a partition wall consisting of a plurality of wall elements.
Wall elements that in particular are used to create partition walls are, for example, known from DE 83 37 738 U1, DE 299 01 230 U1, and DE 27 59 598 C2.
DE 20 2004 002 113 U1 discloses a wall element of the relevant type that in particular is suitable for constructing a partition, for example, at an exhibition. The wall element disclosed in this document has a first connecting means with at least one first connecting element to establish a connection with another wall element. The first connecting means is designed such that one wall element can be connected with another wall element without tools. The prior-art wall element also has an essentially frame-like basic body and two connecting means for releasable connection of at least one flat face element with the basic body. The second connecting means can for example be formed by a screw connection.
The advantage of the wall element disclosed in the document is that two or a plurality of wall elements can be connected to form a partition wall without tools quickly, easily and economically.